


Gift? Curse? Who Knows

by DreamerLost



Series: Original Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Original idea with friends, Saddness, death mention, life after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerLost/pseuds/DreamerLost
Summary: She is meant to write her story. Why? She isn't anybody.
Series: Original Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Gift? Curse? Who Knows

**Author's Note:**

> MDZADR came to me and asked be to be apart of something. I've never done anything like this before but lets give this a shot! I hope you all enjoy!

Tanken brushed her hair out of her face. She was feeling a bit lazy today so her hair was sitting at her neck in a lazy ponytail. She didn’t really know what to do. See someone had asked for her to write her story. As if she was some big amazing person who needed their life’s story written down. 

What a laugh.

Tanken wondered how you even started. “Hello. I am Tanken?” she spoke out loud. “No. I sound like a moron” she sighed as she fell back on her bed. She didn’t think herself as some Hero. In many ways she saw her self as the background character in her own life. People cried about how they suffered in life or how amazing they had it. Tanken thought she had a good life.

Not to good.

But not to bad.

Tanken was born knowing she was a mistake. Now don’t think that is depression or anything. It was just a fact. There was nine years between her and her older but youngest brother. She was a whoops and she knew that from the beginning. She grew up in a family where there was more leaving then staying. Her oldest brothers were already leaving home for girlfriends, college and the like before she could even talk. Her father was more in love with the bottle then his family.

And her mother.

Her mother was a star. Later her mother told her that Tanken gave her strength to leave. So when Tanken was still a kid she found herself on a plane to a new life with her mother and one of her brothers. She wondered sometimes how her father reacted to coming back to a dark house when he was sure his family was there. But that lead to thoughts that didn’t do anything but make her sad so she tried not to think of it. After that her life became . . . . something she guessed.

Her mother worked hard and Tanken was placed in after school clubs so she wasn’t home alone. Her brother was up and out of the house almost from the start of their new life so Tanken just nodded when her mother told her of the after school clubs. Tanken wasn’t the most out going child and it didn’t help that she could come off strange to other kids. 

See she didn’t understand things other kids did. Like why did the newest shoes by so and so mean something so amazing? Why would you make your parents work even harder for something so dumb like some name brand bag? It often led to thoughts that she might be broken compared to other kids around her. But the thing about broken kids? 

You can find your people anywhere.

No matter where she went within a few weeks she would find someone who was like her. They didn’t care about named brand things or the latest model doing so and so. They didn’t care that Tanken would get confused by people and their responses to things. They loved her anyway and Tanken loved them back.

Only to lose them.

Tanken’s mother could never afford a house so they moved from apartment to apartment. Oh she tried her best to stay in the same distract and such for Tanken to still be with her friends but things happened. So she hoped from school to school and even states. It was also during this time Tanken would find something no one could take away from her.

Anime.

See Tanken had a small habit that she thought was a bit funny. She liked waking up before her mother and watching adult cartoons on adult swim. It made her feel grown up and so she loved it. One morning she was up and 5 am and she wondered into the living room and turned the Tv on.

Where the Case Closed theme started playing and Tanken was lost.

From then on she loved anime. She loved the art and the stories. She wanted to see more and then she discovered manga. Tanken was completely taken with it and her mother was happy. Her mother would tell her when she was about 13 “You never ask for anything. Not toys or clothing. I can never get you to tell me if you want something as a reward. Now I have something to give you, Tanken and that makes me happy.”

Tanken remembered being confused at the time. She had never wanted for anything. She had her family. She had her friends. She had a warm place to sleep and food in her stomach. What more could she want? Soon she realized that she never really made requests of her mother like other kids. Tanken was happy with the things she had and the way she lived her life. But if she did make a request then her mother would always get it done. She recalled one Christmas asking for a Nintendo DS and not really expecting it because she knew it was a lot of money.

The dang thing was sitting under the tree waiting for her on Christmas day.

So that was her life. She did well on schoolwork and hung out with friends. Her mother would bring her to a bookstore at least once a mouth and pick up a book. that was her life and it was alright she thought. It could be a little lonely at times and maybe a bit sad but it was hers and that was all that mattered. Was it shocking that in her moments of silence she picked up a pen and started to write?

She scribbled love stories that would never work in real life. She spoke of heartbreak she hadn’t suffered yet. She spoke of friend s she loved and lost. She spoke of the small hidden dreams of her future. She even spoke of losing yourself to the dives of others and sat back looking at it. 

She wondered about the would when she dropped her pen. People moved to fast. They ran around trying to win at life like it was a game. Who had the best car. Who had the better wife/husband. Who had the best job, house, life. ‘But’ she silently asked herself ‘are they really happy? Or is it forgotten during all this?’

People were a mess.

And Tanken could never understand.

Why was hate a thing? Why was some better then the other because of a different skin color? Because of their gender? Because of who they wanted to marry? When Tanken asked people no one had a direct answer. It all came down to ‘because that is the way it is.’ Tanken would never accept that answer. She figured that it would be just another thing she would never understand about people and vowed to be kind to everyone.

It wasn’t as hard as some said it was.

As she grew more and more she noticed some odd things about herself that she told no one. When she was looking for a pen or something she could always find one in her bag, even if it wasn’t the exact one she was looking for. She could find things she was looking for after a moment of frustration and saying something like “Where the hell are my shoes?” She wrote it off as her being blind but it happened more and more often as she grew older.

It didn’t help that she was the stuff finder in her household. Can’t find the remote? Get Tanken. Can’t find some paperwork? Get Tanken. Can’t find the keys to the car? Get Tanken. 

It was strange for her but no one else really reacted so she wrote it off as her being odd again. 

Then he appeared in her life.

And he was both Tanken’s blessing and her curse.

His name was Arata and he was. He was something. He had hair like fire and a smile on his face always. He was fire and passion and he was just. Something. He made her laugh. He made her cry. Arata was SO much. Was it really shocking that he dragged Tanken into his field the first time they met?

She was 18 and was waiting to see what the world was going to throw at her now. She was sitting in a science classroom at a computer watching videos on Youtube while her friends sat at a table watching an episode of and anime Tanken owned at home. When this boy sat down next to her with this warm smile and introduced himself.

This was a first for Tanken because she was the one who took chances and talked to people. She knew how she looked. With dark hair that fell into her green eyes and a face that she would call a ‘resting bitch face’ she looked like a step away from being a bully. She was lucky that people realized that she was to awkward to be a real danger to anyone or the bullies she had to deal with growing up would have been so much worse.

Are you shocked that she had to deal with bullies?

Don’t be. It pretty much is a human building block to be messed with by fools like that. At least everyone she got close to had to deal with it. So wasn’t one of those things everyone had to deal with? 

But she has gone off topic.

Arata was kind and funny. He was warm and So good. Not only that but he was one of the first people who had ever just come up to Tanken. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know her. For no other reason then she was different. For once her difference wasn’t seen as something to be tolerated or misunderstood. It was accepted and met with joy.

That could be addictive.

Soon he was her best friend. Oh she still hung out with her other friends and they had separate lives but there was a bond. They just knew that the other would be in their life for the rest of forever. No matter what. When asked if they we in love with the other they would smile and shrug.

Maybe they were a little in love.

But was that so bad?

After high school Friends entered the wind. While Tanken lost contact with some friends and loosened her hold on others Arata stayed the same to her. While they couldn’t see each other as often there was phone calls and messages. Life moved on and Tanken went on to do her thing. She worked a job at a gas station, went home to write, helped take care of her mother, and lived.

Then one day she got a phone call that would end her.

Arata’s mother had called her at 10 at night, waking her up after she came home from her shift at work. When she answered she could hear sobbing and heaving on the other end. She called out only to hear the most damning line in her life. “Arata had died.”

Later she would find out that he was crossing a street only for some drunk little teen to come out of nowhere. 

At the time she remembered dropping her phone to the ground and starting to run. Where she was going she didn’t have a clue. How long she ran she didn’t know. Any pain she might have felt for running bare foot was lost in this strange numbness she found herself in. She just remembered the darkness that was trying to swallow her up. 

She didn’t want to be swallowed up.

She wanted to call Arata.

She wanted to hear him tell her about his bitchy coworker.

She wanted to hear him breath.

She wanted to say she loved him one more time.

She wanted him.

When she stopped running she was standing in the middle of a field. There was still a dull numbness to her but it felt like standing on a tightrope. One wrong move and it would be over. She would fall into the blackness and have to admit that Arata. . . . 

“I’m not strong enough” she whispered to herself. A little louder she said into the darkness around her “I’m not strong enough. Not without you.” Suddenly she laughed a broken sound. “I need you. By god do I need you.” She rubbed her face hard with her hands and then glared into the darkness. “I refuse. You hear me I refuse. You give him back.” She was getting louder as she spoke. Louder and louder as her heartbreak started to slowly fill her with a pain she had never felt before in her life.

“I love him. I love that idiotic boy. He is my everything you hear me” she spat out at the darkness around her. “So you give him back. Give him back so I punch him in the fucking face. You giving back so I get dumb talks about fish at 2 am. You give him back so I get to laugh at how girls trip over themselves to get him when we both don’t get it.” She slapped a hand over her mouth as tears started to fall.

How the hell was she meant to live through this hell?

“Arata” she whispered into her hand. “Arata” a little louder. Over and over again she chanted his name until she was screaming it as loud as she could. Why she was she didn’t have a clue. But inside she could feel something move. Something was longing to get out and you know what? She let it.

She screamed till everything hurt and she felt something snap inside.

Soon she was on her knees breathing as though she ran miles. Soon she was falling backwards into the dirt but for a second she saw a flash of red and wondered if Arata had come to take her with him. Wouldn’t be the worst way to go she was sure.

Soon Tanken blinked out of her memories and looked to her side. There sat a small red fox that blinked his big green eyes back at her calmly. It placed a paw on her hand and looked up at her as if reminding her he was there. “Thank you Arata” she murmured as she pet his head. That night she had summoned this tiny being that acted so much like her old friend. A witch she had met in passing told her that her ‘gift’ had called him. She had used all her power to call him forward but that was all. A body was made from whatever was left and so the fox came to be.

She had no idea if he was Arata. Maybe one day she would know. But for now she gave the fox the name of the most important person in her life and lived. Because doing anything else would break Arata’s heart. Maybe she could do some good with this gift? Maybe she could help someone? Who the hell knows.

For right now she had to write this dumb piece.

Now how on earth was she going to start.


End file.
